Forgotten
by SadLittleHTFan
Summary: When reminding him of someone, Bethany Seville is kidnapped by Jeff the Killer to go find Jane after she tells Jeff she is still alive. But it won't be easy, trying to find out where Jane, meeting the Slender Man and trying to "befriend" a psychotic killer is alot of hard work for Beth. I might do Jeff/OC, I might not, don't know..


"Ok son, we're going to begin recording, is that ok with you?" the police officer asked, looking at the teenager, he watched as a sweatdropped dribbled down the side of his face.

"Yes" the boy replied, the police officer began fiddling with the recording device. He looked at the boy once more, surprised to see that the boy's face had went more paler than what it usually is. The boy looked down and started playing with his fingers.

"Are you sure you're ok with me recording son? Your face has turned quite pale" the police officer explained, the boy rolled his eyes and then looked up at the police officer.

"Didn't you hear me?" he asked, a bit of cheek in his voice "I said i'm **FINE**!" he shouted the last word and then continued to play with his fingers. The police officer was going to shout at him for disrespectful behaviour but decided not to, the teenager must of still been upset of what happened the previous month. "Here is a box of tissues, you know, incase you break down" the police officer nodded, changing the subject as he passed the box over to the other side of the small table, where the boy was sitting.

The police officer then finally switched the '_Record_' button "Recording 394. I'm here with Malcolm Boyd, the survivor of an attack that happened on Red Rock Avenue" the police officer then turned to face Malcolm "So, son, the first question I am going to ask you is, of course, can you explain what happened that night?". Malcolm's head was still low but he did give a nod.

"Y-Yeah.." he said "Well me, my parents and my two sisters Jenny and Lara just came home from visitng my grandparents. Lara went upstairs to well, probably talk to her friends on the phone. My mom told us that we were gonna have a barbeque for dinner and said that we should invite some of our friends over, so when her and dad went out into the garden, I invited my girlfriend Bethany well, Beth over and Jenny invited her boyfriend Iain over. When they both came, Jenny and Iain ran up to her room and me and Beth just sat and watched movies. We stopped when we heard a loud shriek, we ran up to my sister Lara's room, Iain and Jenny were already in it. What we saw was Lara on the floor. Dead. She was stabbed several times and there was blood everywhere! The window was open. We all began crying, it was a horrific sight, I was crying the most. That's when we heard another shriek, we quickly ran downstairs and into the garden, what we saw was horrible. My dad.. he.. he was dead, stabbed several times like my sister but my mom was still alive.. the killer was pushing my mom's head onto the barbeque grill and was stabbing her in the back. When she was finally dead, he dropped her to the ground and.. he looked over at us four and smirked, first he looked at me and Beth, Beth was holding onto my arm, I could feel that she felt weak. Then the killer looked over at Iain, Iain looked fearless, the killer finally looked at Jenny, she was the most scared of all of us. He raised the knife a little and ran over to Jenny, I could hear Iain scream no and then jumped in front of Jenny, the killer stabbed him instead, I could hear the killer chuckle and then stab Iain multiple times, me and Beth stood back and Beth started crying on my shoulder. Jen.. Jenny, she was crying the most, her cry was loud and I noticed one of the neighbour's looking out the window, immediately shutting the curtains and walking away from the window. The killer looked at Jenny and walked slowly over to her, Jenny took steps back and the killer followed them, I ran over to my sister and tried to protect her but the killer pushed me aside, making me fall to the ground. When I did, the killer stabbed Jenny in the stomach and took the knife out when she fell to the ground, he stood on her back with one foot and sliced the back of her neck. I heard the killer say three words "Go to sleep". Me and Beth were shocked, Beth helped me up and I whispered in her ear to run down the hill and don't come back, I promised her both of us would be ok. She did what I said and ran down the hill, the killer was going to go after her but I jumped to the ground and grabbed the killer's leg. I-I heard him ask me what I was doing and then he stabbed my shoulder, making me let go, that's when the police came. I watched the killer dash down the hill where Beth went and if it wasn't for that neighbour, I wouldn't be alive right now.. and.. I hope.. I hope that Beth is safe".

"Thank you son" the police officer said, giving Malcolm a warm smile. "Now my next question is, can you describe the killer to me? What did he look like? Did you see any.. facial features?" the officer asked, he turned the page of a pad, it looked like he had already used up ten pages. Malcolm nodded.

"Yes.. well, no.. I didn't see any facial features at all because his hood was up, but I know what he was wearing" Malcolm replied.

The police officer looked up at him "Well go on then" he said as he looked down at his pad again, beginning to write information down.

"He was wearing a white hoodie and black trousers, the hoodie already dark bits on it, like blood which was on it before he killed any of my family or friends. I'm not sure about the shoes, it looked like they were black trainers or something. I also saw a dark strand come across his face, only one hair strand, I couldn't see the rest of his hair" Malcolm explained "And.. his hands, well they were VERY pale, nearly pure white. And that's really all I know".

"Thanks son. That's all the questions we're going to ask you today, thank you for sharing information with us."

"No problem" Malcolm tried to show a smile. The police officer clicked the '_Record_' button again and then another button next to the 'On' one, switching the recording device off.

* * *

**One month ago**

**Beth's POV**

My mind was racing and my tears kept running down my cheek. Malcolm looked at me, I couldn't look back, I just stared at the hooded killer who was staring back at me. "I want you to run Beth, run down that hill, don't come back up whatever you do.. I promise you, we'll be alright" Malcolm said, he cupped my chin and I looked at him "Do you hear me?" he asked. I gave him a nod and then ran past the killer, he began chasing after me. I didn't scream, I did nothing apart from run, I turned to look behind me and could see Malcolm grabbing onto the killer's leg, the killer staring down at him. I was nearly at the bottom of the hill, near a forest, I could still see Malcolm and the killer, the last thing I saw was the killer raising his knife. I stopped in my tracks as I reached the bottom of the hill, my breathing was heavy and tears were still running down my face. My crying got worse as I heard a siren from the top of a hill.

I turned around and what I saw made me run, the killer was running down the hill. I ran through the forest, I kept turning around every five seconds, only noticing that he got closer. After about five minutes of running, I was tackled and turned onto my back, the killer pinned me down, I looked him in the eyes and was shocked at what I saw. His hood was down and.. he had a very pale face, his eyes were ringed in black, never blinking and.. he had a forever smiling grin carved up to his cheeks, it was horrible. He let go of one of my wrists which I tried to break free with but with his other hand which was holding my wrist, he held both my wrists above my head. He took a knife out and with the point of the knife, he pressed it inbetween my breasts. He chuckled evily "Go to **sleep**" he said.

"No! Please, I don't want to go to sleep, I won't wake up!" I shouted. It was a bad comeback but if he killed me I wouldn't wake up. Something struck him, but his scary eyes widened a little and he looked down at me.

"Jane.." I heard him say, I looked at him, I was still very frightened and my eyes never stopped blinking. Jane? Who was Jane? I didn't dare ask, he looked at me and raised the knife even higher like he was going to stab me any minute.

**Jeff's POV**

That line she said, it was so similar to the one I had heard before, don't go to sleep, you won't wake up. Jane said that line, I knew she was still alive, I recieved a text from an unknown number and the text sounded like her. I did hear on the news that she had died of child birth.. but I'm not too sure now, that bitch could fool anyone anyday. I looked back down at my victim who I am.. well, I thought.. "Fuck" I said out loud. The girl kept staring at me, i'm going to take pity on her so she can help me, then i'll kill her later. "Listen bitch, you're going to help me, ok?" I asked her. She didn't say anything, she was probably too frightened "Did you fucking hear me?" I asked.

"Y-Yes" she said, her eyes closed and I let go of her and stood up, I grabbed her by her hair, which was a dark brown colour and lifted her up.

"I need your help looking for someone. I might spare your life, I might not, but the good thing is you'll live longer" I told her, why was she still frightened? If I was her, i'd be happy as fuck right now. "Do you have a car?" I asked her. She gave me one nod before I grabbed her wrist and dragged her out the forest, I looked around and then looked back at her "Did you bring a car with you or do I have to go and kill some fucker in this neighbourhood for their keys?".

"I drove here in a car b-but I heard police sirens up there" she told me.

"I don't give a shit about sirens" I walked up the hill, I took long steps as she took small ones, while walking up the hill, she nearly fell a couple of times but I tightened my grip around her wrist and pulled her up before she fell completely. "Give me your keys" I demanded, she quickly reached her hand in her pocket and took out them, I snatched them off her. We finally got to the top of the hill, the police were checking the garden, Beth tried to hide but I aggresively pulled her close to me, I didn't give a fuck if the police saw me. We walked over to the car and I opened the doors, I sat in and Beth got in the other side. She shut the door and I slammed mine, I turned on the engine and that's when the police noticed us. Beth put her seatbelt on and I never, she held her hands and looked out the window. I forced my foot to go onto the peddle and then we drove away.

**Beth's POV**

The ride was very quiet, it was all so sudden and I had no idea where the heck we were going. I decided to start a conversation, he probably wanted me to keep my mouth shut but I dared myself to "Why did you want me to help you?" I asked quietly. The killer didn't look at me, he just concentrated on the road.

"Because you reminded me of this bitch I knew ages ago, that's why, you also probably know this place well better than me. And, if I can't find anyone to kill and i'm hungry for death.." he looked at me, I knew what he meant.

"Oh" I said, I didn't want to ask anything more about that subject. It was about five minutes before we were out my neighbour and I decided to bring up another question "What's your name?" I asked him. I was very frightened, he killed my boyfriends family.. and I think he killed my boyfriend. But maybe starting a conversation with him will calm down his temper and maybe, just maybe, he might change his mind about killing me.

"You like asking fucking questions don't you!" he shouted, his grip on the steering wheel tightened. I gulped a bit and then stared out the window. "But.." he started, I looked back at him "If you're THAT curious, it's Jeff..". I didn't know what to say so I decided to shut my mouth. "What's your name?" he asked me, once again, I looked back up at him. His face still horrified me, the forever smiling face..

"Beth" I replied, I stared at his face still, his black eyes turned to meet mine.

"You keep staring at me, is something fucking wrong?" he finally turned his head, I shook my head quickly.

"I'm sorry, I.. I've never.." I didn't want to ask him what happened incase it angered him, I looked away and back out the window once again. "Where are we going?" I asked him, he closed his eyes and then re-opened them again.

"My old home, i've not been there in ages and I know that fucking bitch would of left something there" Jeff said, his temper was rising. I think I knew who he was talking about, the Jane person he said earlier. I gave one nod.

After about ten minutes, we stopped outside a house. The house looked dark and moss was starting to climb up the walls, I shivered and looked at Jeff who stood out the car "Get out" he told me, I opened the door and shut it behind me, Jeff slammed his, he walked around the car and grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the path "And if you try to run, you know i'm faster at running than you so it will be quite easy for me to.." he pulled his knife out a bit from his pocket so I could see the blade, I quickly nodded my head.

He dragged me over to the house, the plants outside it which looked like very dark roses were dead. Jeff took a very old-looking key out his pocket and opened the door, he walked in, dragging me behind him. He locked the front door so there was no escape for me and then he let go of my wrist, he looked at me for a second or two before walking into the kitchen, I followed him and he looked around.

When he was looking around, I stared at him. I still didn't get it, why did he want me to help him? Those three reasons weren't strong enough but I didn't dare ask, he turned around and looked at me again "You're doing the staring thing again" he told me. I looked away at the ground and he let out a sigh before walking into the hall, I followed him and we both walked upstairs. He looked both ways and then entered the room in the right. It was very dusty and it definately needed cleaning. I watched Jeff as he walked over to pictures that were sitting on white, dusty chest of drawers.

"They're still here.." I heard Jeff say as he studied the pictures, I walked a bit closer, trying to see them. One of them was of a woman and a man, the woman had her arms wrapped around him, the next one was of the woman herself and then the third one was the woman, the man and two boys. I slowly walked out the room and went into the room across, it seemed to be a boys room.. with a bunk bed. The lower bed had orange sheets and the top bed had blue sheets. Everything around the room was boyish.

"Hmm.." I heard Jeff say to himself, he walked into the room and looked around.

"I-If this was your old house.. who's room was this?" I asked him, I didn't want him to get pissed off again. He looked down at me, I was atleast six inches smaller than him. I looked at his smile which was carved into his cheeks, but I knew he wasn't really smiling.. probably frowning.

"Mine" he told me. I blinked a few times before looking around the room once more. This guy was about 23 or 24 and this room looked like it belonged to a 15 year old "It was mine and my brother's.. **13 years ago**!" he shouted the last three words before punching a wall. I was shocked but I stood frozen, watching him. He looked down in the corner where a note was left, I watched his eyes, following them to where the note was. He walked over and I still stood in my spot.

**Jeff's POV**

I grabbed the note from the corner of the room, it was stuck on the wall with a small piece of bluetack, I growled as I recognized the writing, that BITCH'S writing.

**Dear Jeff,**

**Thought I was dead? Hah, no. Trust me hon, i'm very much alive and well, alot of people thought I died of childbirth well I never. My, OUR child unfortunately passed away and if you think i'm done with payback on what you done to my parents, think again Jeff, i'm still coming for you, i'll be VERY surprised if you find me first. You want to kill me, I want to kill you, I can't wait for our little showdown. People you have met before, they're on my side now.. you better kill them before they kill you on the day of our little fight, unless you can't find them. Oh and you better watch out, I can pretend to be others you know, while I was your brother and watching you apologize to me was the best thing ever.**

**Jane x**

I crumpled the piece of paper up and threw it against the wall "That bitch! I'll show her a fucking showdown when I get my hands on her!" I shouted out loud "C'mon" I told Beth, I grabbed her wrist and dragged her out the room and downstairs, we both walked out the door and down the steps to the car, we both got in and I watched her put her seatbelt on. I didn't know where to go next, I was lost in thoughts, someone that I knew that was now probably on Jane's side. I looked at Beth, she was staring out the window at a forest.. a forest, that's where I should fucking go!

"Where are we going now?" Beth asked me, I looked at her and then back onto the road

"_My home, its next to a forest, a familiar forest._"


End file.
